


Light in the Dark

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ianto are trapped after an alien gives them the slip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [type_40_consulting_detective](https://archiveofourown.org/users/type_40_consulting_detective/gifts).



Jack watched Ianto check the lock for the fourth time. "We're stuck. They'll notice we're missing in the morning when there isn't any coffee."

Ianto sighed and rolled his eyes. Jack was making himself comfortable against the wall. The container wasn't that big, but the alien they'd been chasing had managed to lure them inside and lock the door. Jack turned his torch on his watch. "We've got a few hours."

Annoyed, Ianto sat against the opposite wall and shut off his own light. No point in wasting battery. Jack shut off his and a heavy darkness settled over them. Ianto shifted, uncomfortable. And a bit nervous.

"I never liked pitch blackness either," said Jack, turning his torch back on and setting it between them. "Means bad things in space."

Ianto made a noise, but offered no other comment. For once, Jack seemed disinclined to speak further, watching the torch between them.

This time it was Ianto who moved first, shifting around until he was next to Jack, touching his hand. Jack put an arm around Ianto and pulled him against his chest. Ianto huffed a bit at the gesture, but slowly relaxed in Jack's arms.

There was silence for a little while longer. Ianto was just starting to nod off when he felt Jack kiss the side of his neck. "Jack..."

"What? Handsome Welshman in my lap and you expect me to behave?"

"You're just bored," Ianto accused, shifting back against him, feeling his growing interest.

"Mm, maybe." Jack dropped a hand to palm him through his trousers

Ianto groaned and dropped his head against Jack's broad shoulder. Of course the man knew exactly how he liked to be touched. After a short minute Jack was unbuckling his belt and reaching in for his prize.

The moan was loud in the enclosed space. Well maybe someone would come rescue them sooner if they heard. Jack's grip was firm, swiping a thumb through the pooling pre-cum on every third or fourth stroke, just enough to keep Ianto guessing. He cursed and Jack chuckled against his ear.

“Jack,” groaned Ianto, getting closer with every twist of Jack’s wrist.

“It’s okay, its just us,” said Jack, producing a handkerchief from his pocket a moment before Ianto came over his hand. Ianto panted as Jack cleaned him up and tucked him away.

“What about you?” asked Ianto. He could feel how hard Jack was.

“I’m fine,” Jack deposited the soiled cloth in a corner.

Rolling his eyes again, Ianto pulled away from Jack and turned around, getting on his hands and knees in the confined space and opening Jack’s trousers.

“You don’t have to…” said Jack.

Instead of telling Jack to shut up, Ianto simply swallowed his cock. Jack’s fingers tightened in his hair, quiet gasps telling him he was doing things right. Jack was always a responsive lover, and the location made no difference.

“God, Ianto,” moaned Jack. There was a thunk as his head fell back.

Ianto refrained from smiling, focusing all his attention on drawing those sounds of pleasure from Jack. By now he knew what Jack liked and it didn’t take long to feel his cock swell that much more as he drew near to his orgasm. There was a whisper of warning, but Ianto didn’t pull off, just swallowed his Captain down, making Jack groan and whimper at the sensations.

Finally Jack started to go soft in his mouth. Ianto sat back on his knees and looked into the blue eyes. His lover always looked oldest like this, in these unguarded moments. His face was never that old, but his eyes, well, they carried the weight of centuries. Ianto leaned in and kissed him tenderly.

Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto and drew him against his chest. The torchlight perhaps faded, just a bit as Jack held Ianto against his chest, humming softly as he fell asleep in his arms. Some tune Ianto didn’t know, that felt as ancient as the stars.

He woke with a start sometime later to an alert. Jack pulled out his mobile. “Tracked the signal and now you’re close enough to actual get signal.”

Ianto couldn’t quite hear the other side of the conversation, but it sounded like Tosh. He got to his feet and moved towards door, wiping off his suit and straightening his hair. Jack got to his feet a few minutes later, the coat falling around him. He reached out and squeezed Ianto’s hand, but by the time Tosh and Gwen opened the door and they squinted in the sunlight they stood apart again. Stepping out, neither one remembered the fading torch flickering now behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to themadkatter13. Also this fic bears at least a small debt of gratitude to one of my favorite janto fics, [The Lighthouse and the Dark](http://lovingthecoat.livejournal.com/7641.html)
> 
> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
